Without you
by fullmetalmaniacc
Summary: Winry felt the sadness consume her,now that granny was gone and the Elrics didnt need her anymore...what was she living for?....edxwin story,manga based


Story : Without you

Characters : Edward Elric ,Age -16

: Winry Rockbell ,Age -16

: Alphonse Elric ,Age – 15

: Doctor , age - ??

Pairings : edxwinry

Disclaimer : I don't own FMA !! just own the doctor's character.

A/N – Sorry I really haven't written for a long time but I've decided to write a new story ,i dunno its kinda sad and well I still hope you read it ...its totally MANGA based and its after Ed and Al get their bodies back.

Crystalline tears formed in Winry Rockbell's eyes as she stared her grandmother's grave one last time. She stifled a sob and fell into the arms of her best friend Edward Elric's arms. He held her tightly as he tried to mutter some encouraging words but in vain. Thunder roared followed by lightning which startled both Winry and Ed. Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother tried to usher them back to the house. Ed held onto Winry tight as the trio walked back to the Rockbell household.

They settled in and Al hurried to the bathroom to fetch some towels. Winry didn't raise her gaze, she just stared at the floor with a far away look in her eyes.

"Winry, I Think that you should change or you'll catch a cold.",Ed told her quietly.

"It doesn't matter.",she replied bluntly.

"It matters to me",he told her sternly.

"Alright",she said as she headed up to her room.

She changed into a pair of light blue pajamas and headed towards the kitchen ,on the way she came across Ed laying on the living room couch and staring up at the ceiling.

"Ed ?",she said almost inaudibly but he replied to even her whisper.

"Yeah Win?",he asked.

"what do you want for dinner?",she asked again.

"Um...anything I dunno",he responded.

"Sandwiches?",she asked.

"Um...sure",he answered.

She headed quietly towards the kitchen and started to prepare the sandwiches.

During Dinner Time

Silence still inhabited the Rockbell household and not a comfortable one at that. Both the Elrics ate quietly but Winry hadn't even touched her food ,this built up Ed's concern and he asked her what was wrong ,she simply replied by telling him that she wasn't hungry. She then headed to her room not uttering a word. The Elric brothers finished their dinner and headed to their respective rooms agreeing that it was best to leave Winry alone for some time.

At Midnight

Winry couldn't get over the fact that she had no one left. Sure she knew she had Ed and Al but she knew they would leave her eventually like they always did since now she was of no use to them. Her eyes started to well up again ,she tried hard to fight back her tears but her efforts were wasted. The Rockbell got up from her bed and put on her slippers. She tiptoed down the stairs ,being careful not to wake up either of the Elrics. She slowly stepped outside and instantly felt a strong gust of wind. She shivered and hugged herself tight trying to keep warm.

She walked quietly through the meadows of Rizenbul ,her slippers sunk slowly into the fresh mud but she didn't pay any notice and continued to walk.

She turned because she felt someones gaze on her,she eyed the area for a while but found no one so she continued walking.Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms grab her and pin her to a tree.

She yelled as she struggled to get free from a bulky ,drunk man. She tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong. Never in her life had she felt so helpless,she just wished that Ed would some how come and save her.

Suddenly she saw heard a low moan from the man and saw someone hitting him mercilessly. On close observation she realised that it was Ed. Ed threw the man to the floor and he scurried away.

Winry opened her mouth to thank Ed when he suddenly burst out on her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing out this late? Are you crazy? Stop being such an idiot! Why the hell are you so selfish? What would have happened if I hadn't come? I really coming you would have deserved it anyway!I'm tired of your bullshit Winry!I hate you!",he yelled.

'So thats how he feels?' she thought as she burst out in tears and ran towards the house and he quietly followed making sure she made it back safely.

She locked her room door and sobbed into her pillow.

Ed tried hard to ignore his guilt but to no avail,Still he tried to sleep. After countless hours of sleeplessly lying in his bed,he finally got up to try and apologise to Winry.

He knocked on the door but was suprised to find it open. He eyed her bed and his heart sunk when he realised that she wasnt there,infact she wasnt anywhere in the house. His worry built up when he heard a roar of thunder followed by the patter of the rain.

H put on a hooded jacket and ran out determined to find her. He searched everywhere he thought she could be.

"I hope shes OK ",he muttered to himself.

He kep searching till he came across an old barnyard. He quietly entered it and instantly his gaze fell upon a trail of rain water,his doubt grew as he saw a tint of red in it.

He followed it and what he found left him dumbstruck. There lay Winry unconscious,shivering,wrist cut and bleeding. Her blood mixed with the rain water which washed away.

His eyes prickled but he did the first logical thing that came to his mind. He tore a piece of his jacket and tied it around her wrist to stop the bleeding.

He carefully carried her in his arms and ran back to the house though the only thought that came to his mind was

'This is all my fault.'

so what'cha think ? was it good?bad?sad? really i want to know what you thinks so i can improve it.


End file.
